As one type of the above-mentioned movable rack unit, there is known a movable rack unit for storing a storage object such as a coat into a predetermined space. The movable rack unit is widely used in a house closet or in a passenger room of transportation facilities such as an aircraft and a high-speed railway.
As the movable rack unit of this type, there is known one disclosed in JP2004202063A. This movable rack unit is configured as follows. A movable body on which a storage object such as a coat is hung is assembled to a storage unit main body via a slide rail unit, and the movable body slides with respect to the storage unit main body. By pulling out the entire movable body from the storage unit main body, the storage object hung on the movable body can be taken in and out with respect to the storage unit main body.